


Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Broken Engagement, California, Disney World & Disneyland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Out of Character, Sugar Daddy, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is in love with Tony Stark and Tony makes mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Spiderman Homecoming!
> 
> I do not have a beta of my own so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy my new story and this is my second attempt of writing the pairing: Peter Parker/Tony Stark. 
> 
> This takes place in 2017, so right after Captain America Civil War but I'm ignoring some aspect of the movie. Peter's age is 16 in this story. 
> 
> \-------

Peter Parker was not jealous after finding out the engagement between Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. He learned about the news a few days later when he was in school with MJ and Ned Leeds when they were in AP World History as they were about to start class soon. 

“Your crush is getting married,” MJ teased as she knew how much Peter idolizes the man. 

“So?” Peter asked as he tries to ignore MJ and Ned as he absorbs himself within the textbook of AP World History.

“Come on, man! You’ve been in love with him since you were like, nine!” Ned exclaims a little bit too loudly as several heads turned in their direction.

Peter blushes bright red in embarrassment as he wanted to smack his friend over the head. “It’s just heroship,” he lies.

“As if! Aren’t you part of the Avengers, now?” MJ asked quietly as she figured out that Peter was Spiderman after interrogating Ned.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, you got a recommendation from Tony Stark to go to MIT after high school!” Ned exclaims quietly but in awe. 

Peter was about to say something back but the teacher had came into the classroom making everyone go quiet. Peter sighed, it was time to start class.

\------

“Hey, are you two coming after school?” Ned asked as it was their last period of the day and Peter was enthusiastic to go home. 

“I don’t think I can, I have to study for the Biology exam that’s coming up. What about you, Peter?” MJ asked.

Peter fidgeted, “I have to go and meet Mr. Stark after school. He wants me to study as much as I can for the entrance exam in MIT,” he said.

“How do you know that?” Ned asked.

“Um….” Peter began as he looked for his phone that was inside his pocket, “Mr. Stark gave me this for communication after I visited that one time,” he said showing his two friends the new Samsung Galaxy J7 smartphone that he has.

He stares at his friends as both of their mouths dropped down. “Peter, Mr. Stark is like, uh, a sugar daddy,” MJ says quietly but yet a bit loud so that the other two can hear. 

“No way!”

“Mr. Stark wouldn’t do that, would he?” 

“Plus, how do you know about sugar daddies, MJ?” Ned asked surprised.

MJ blushes in embarrassment, “I, uh, read a lot of fanfiction online,” she said as neither of the two didn’t know what fanfiction is. “What about you two? How do you know that term?” She asked as she wanted to forget about fanfiction at the moment.

“Errr, guy stuff, MJ,” Ned says quickly as Peter nodded.

“Anyway, so another time, Ned? What about this weekend?” MJ asked.

“I can live with that,” Ned replies nodding, “what about you, Peter?” He asked.

“I’ll have to check my schedule with Mr. Stark….” Peter began as he had put away his phone as his two friends sighed.

“No time for us anymore,” Ned replies as Peter frowns at that statement.

\---------

Peter really couldn’t help it but still be in awe whenever he arrives at the Avenger building. “It never gets old, does it?” Peter’s driver, Happy Hogan asked with a smile as he was looking at the rear view mirror to look at the backseat. 

Peter nodded, “I’m still shocked that I get my own driver,” he said.

Happy snorted as he looked back at the road, “I’m just following Mr. Stark’s orders,” he said and Peter didn’t say anything else. 

Once Happy parked the car within the garage, he directed Peter on where to go and Peter was able to find Mr. Stark within the living room as he spoke to Pepper Potts. Neither of the two noticed that Peter had arrived as they were having an argument. 

“I do trust you, Tony, but you keep working on that suit of his….” Pepper was saying.

“He has to be safe during battles, Pepper. His only a kid and I don’t want to lose him because of a fight. What would I say to May?” Tony asked.

Pepper sighed, “I really don’t know why you recruited him in the first place if his only a kid,” she said.

“He has abilities that will help the team,” Tony replied.

Pepper was about to say something else but was interrupted with a voice behind Peter: “Hey Tony!”

Peter fidgeted nervously as he saw the surprise look on both Pepper and Tony’s face when they saw Peter standing right there. Peter moved out off the way as Natasha Romanov and James “Rhodey” Rhodes came into view, the both of them were sweating.

“Um, how long have you’ve been standing there?” Tony asked Peter who was lingering behind.

“You were talking about my suit,” Peter replies without even looking at him.

Tony looks at Pepper who didn’t want to say anything back, “I’ll head back to the office, Tony, I have piles of paperwork to do before heading home,” she said as she left the group without even a turn back.

“What was that about?” Natasha asked surprised as she got herself a drink from the kitchen.

“It’s nothing really,” Tony said as he looks at Peter who was now looking at him, “come on, you and I are going to spar,” he said.

“What, I thought I was going to study?” Peter asked surprised.

Tony glared at him, “You need more practice in the field rather than studying your SAT or ACT exams,” he said.

“Do I need to put on the suit?” Peter asked.

“No, just hand-to-hand combat. Follow me to the gym,” Tony said as Peter follows after Tony.

“Do you want to watch them fight?” Rhodey asked looking at Natasha.

Natasha nodded eagerly, “You bet I do,” she replied as she put down her drink and the two followed the other two to the gym.

\--------

“Burgers and fries for dinner,” Natasha says as they were back in the living room eating dinner. 

Tony shrugged as he looked at her, “I’m too lazy to cook for you,” he said as he was sitting in the loveseat with Peter.

“I’m hurt Tony,” Natasha says with a fake gasp as she smirked. 

Tony huffed as he got a french fry, “You’re lucky to be here, Natasha,” he said as he ate.

Natasha laughed as she took the last bite of her burger, “I think that’s enough for me, I don’t want to gain too much weight,” she said.

“What about you, Rhodey?” Tony asked looking at Rhodey. 

Rhodey was on the phone as he had been texting someone back and forth. “I think I’ll eat in my room, Tony, this is important,” he said as he stood up and took his dinner with him.

“Good night you two,” Natasha said with a smile as she stood up and cleaned her place before leaving Peter and Tony in the loveseat alone.

Tony sighed as he shook his head, “It’s barely seven in the evening! What time do you need to be home, kid?” He asked as he turns to look at Peter.

“Curfew is by 10PM,” Peter replies making a face, “but Aunt May understands if I’m with you or any of the Avengers would mean I’m safe with someone,” he said. 

“DId she see what happened in Germany?” Tony asked.

Peter fidgeted, “Yes but she sees that even if I’m there fighting, she knows that you’re there watching out for me,” he said.

Tony stares at him as if he didn’t believed on what he was saying, “I’m still taking you home, kid. Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked as he looks down on Peter’s food, “or do you want more to eat?” He added.

“Any movie is fine and no, I’m good,” Peter replies shaking his head.  
“FRIDAY, what sort of desserts do I have?” Tony calls out to his A.I. 

FRIDAY begun listing on what they have on what was available as Peter shook his head in amusement. He may be in love with Tony Stark, but he would never get over the fact that Tony still amazes him in someway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is excited to see a new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Spiderman or any of the Marvel movies.
> 
> Yeah, I was on a roll on writing the second chapter. I was going to wait for two days before posting it up, but eh, I decided against it and thought it would be nice to put it up a little bit early.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and my own. Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and bookmark this story! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \--------

Ever since that day when Peter begun to spar with Tony, he and Tony became closer. Peter even ditched his friends on that weekend just to be with Tony. MJ and Ned spoke to Peter when they were having lunch in school the following weekday.

“What was so important that you had to ditched us, man?” Ned asked as the group of friends sat at a table at the far corner of the cafeteria by themselves so that nobody would notice them.

“Don’t you get it, Ned? Our boy here is growing up,” MJ said smirking.

Peter blushes red in embarrassment, “S-Shut up! Mr. Stark just wanted some company,” he said.

“What about that hot chick of his? What’s the name, uh, Pepper Potts?” MJ asked.

Peter shrugged, “I barely see her and she’s CEO of Stark Industries,” he said.

“I thought Mr. Stark is CEO?” Ned asked bewildered.

“Maybe they’re conjoined?” MJ suggested with a shrug, “anyway, what did you two do?” She asked intrigued.

“Nothing, really. We just spoke and he says that I’m getting better at sparring,” Peter said with a smile.

“See! There’s something blooming!” MJ exclaims as Peter groans.

\--------

There was a sudden ping on Peter’s phone as he was walking to class with Ned. Peter quickly takes out his phone as he saw that it was a text from Tony:

Do you want to see my Malibu home? I have business to take care of in California. Your aunt says that it’s okay since your grades are up, I just need your approval first. It’s only for two days, you can go sightseeing with Happy. -TS

Peter’s jaw dropped when he read the text. There was another ping before Peter could even text back.

If you do agree, I’ll pick you up after school. How does that sound? -TS

Peter was ecstatic to go to California. He quickly texted Tony that he does agree to go with him on his business trip as he turns to Ned who was staring at him. “I’m going to California with Mr. Stark,” he said putting away his phone.

“You’re so lucky,” Ned said breathlessly, “what about your aunt?” He asked.

“Mr. Stark already spoke to her,” Peter replies making Ned raised an eyebrow, “nothing is going on between us, Ned!” He exclaims.

Ned shrugged, “If I were Mr. Stark, I would have taken Pepper with me and not some….kid,” he said smirking.

Peter huffed, “I might not even go sightseeing, I might just patrol around the area,” he said.

Ned shook his head, “Go to Disneyland, Peter. That’s where everyone wants to go when they visit California,” he said.

Peter shook his head as they continued walking to class.

\--------

“Are you excited, kid?” Tony asked as soon as Peter enters the car with a smile on his face.

“Heck yeah! This is the first time that I’ll be out off New York,” Peter said excitedly as he put on his seatbelt, “where’s Happy?” He asked.

“His getting stuff ready to go on the jet,” Tony said making Peter stare at him in awe, “what? You thought we were going to the airport like normal people? Kid, I’m a billionaire, remember? Are you hungry?” He asked as he started up the car. 

“I wouldn’t mind grabbing a bite to eat,” Peter said slowly.

“How about pizza? Louie’s Pizzeria is nearby,” Tony suggested as Peter nodded.

The drive to the restaurant was a silent but peaceful one as Peter looked out the window of the car. It was like a normal day for everyone as if the Avengers didn’t existed in this world. It didn’t took long for them to arrive at the restaurant and as soon as they entered the place, some people had stopped eating and was staring at Tony. There were even one or two people who took a photo of them.

“Mr. Stark! Welcome back, the usual table?” The manager of the restaurant asked.

“Not today, Louie,” Tony replies shaking his head, “I’m here with my protege,” he said with a smile as he turns to look at Peter.

Protege? Peter thought as he shook hands with the manager and he introduced himself as Peter Parker as he gave a bitter smile, unknowingly to Tony. 

Louie gave them a booth table as he handed them the menus, “Unless you want your usual order, Mr. Stark?” He asked.

Tony nodded, “I’ll call you over once Peter makes up his mind,” he said and Louie nodded as he left the two alone. Peter was looking over at the menu as the waitress came over to give them drinks of water and one beer to Tony, “and a coke for him,” Tony added before the waitress left.

“Why do you….” Peter began but was interrupted by two fans of Iron Man.

They were squealing excitedly and making such a ruckus that Tony quickly took a photo with them as the two women had to be escorted out by a waiter. “Louie doesn’t like fans being in here,” Tony explained.

Peter frowns, “He didn’t say anything about the people that stopped eating,” he said.

“Well, the ones who makes a ruckus during lunch or something,” Tony replies.

Peter didn’t know what else to say as he went back on looking at the menu that was in front of him.

\---------

It was almost 4PM when they arrived to the jet that was awaiting for them at the Avengers building. Peter saw Pepper as she was waiting beside Happy who was fidgeting nervously and trying not to look nervous. 

“Is something wrong, Pepper?” Tony asked worriedly.

Pepper sighed as she looks at Peter before mentioning Tony to follow her so that Peter wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation. Peter frowns as he stood beside Happy, “Is it something that I did?” He asked.

Happy sighed as he looks over at Pepper and Tony as they were having a small argument. “It’s nothing to worry about, kid. It’s sometimes about work or their engagement is rocky,” Happy explained.

Peter wasn’t too sure as he knew that the argument might be about him as Pepper kept looking over at him before Tony finally gave up. “It’s going to be late once we arrive in Malibu, Pepper, we better get going,” he said as he begun to walk away from her.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea bringing a kid to a business trip, Tony,” Pepper said slowly, “you might get sidetracked,” she added.

“I won’t be a bother, Miss Potts,” Peter piped up as he wasn’t sure if he had the privilege to call her Pepper yet just like how he calls Tony, Mr. Stark, “Happy will be keeping me company,” he said with a smile.

“I….what?” Happy asked surprised as he looks at Peter.

“Peter’s right, Pepper. I’ll be so busy that he might not see me,” Tony lies.

Pepper wasn’t too sure but she nodded anyways, “Aren’t you going to give me a kiss, babe?” She asked.

Tony stopped on where he was walking, when did she became so needy or insecure? He thought. Tony watches Pepper walk over to him as Tony leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek, making her pout.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” she said.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll give you the real deal when I return,” Tony replies with a wink as he begun to walk away again.

Peter was seeing red as soon as he heard Tony saying that to Pepper, he shouldn’t be jealous as Tony would never seen him romantically. He should just get over these feelings and maybe have a shot with….Happy. He cringes, does Happy even have a significant other even with that attitude of his? 

“I’ll hold you onto that deal,” Pepper calls out to him and she watches them board the jet before it took off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Yeah I wasn't too sure if I should put jet or plane, but, oh well. Question: how do you spell Natasha's last name? Is it Romanov or Romanoff?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends the day at Disneyland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe any Marvel movies. 
> 
> Awesome, I'm getting more kudos! I hope you guys will like this chapter and that you've been waiting for it. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta so forgive me. ENJOY! 
> 
> \-------

Peter wasn’t entirely sure how he got here in the first place but he was pretty sure that it had to do something about last night on the jet. Here he was, in the middle of of Disneyland as he was standing right in front of the castle with a smile on his face. Happy was taken a photo of him as Peter knew that the man was irritated.

Happy growls in annoyance as he handed Peter back his phone, “I’m not going to stand here and baby-sit some kid. If you need me kid, I’ll be in Downtown Disney,” he said unhappily before Peter could even say anything else.

Peter sighed as it was not even noon yet. Perhaps he should go and ride on some rides before Disneyland was really packed later on.

(Flashback)

The jet had taken off as Peter was sitting in front of Tony as he had his laptop on in front of him. “What are you working on?” Peter asked intrigued.

“I have a meeting first thing in the morning,” Tony said sighing without even looking up, “what do you want to do tomorrow? Name it and I’ll try to give it,” he said.

“Um, can I go with you?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Sorry kid, no dice. It’s going to be boring anyway for you,” Tony replies with a small smile.

Peter wasn’t thinking straight as it was already starting to be dark and he had been up early for school, “Disneyland?” He suggested before he could stop himself.

Tony nodded, “I’m not a fan of Disneyland, but I know someone in the park. You’ll have a VIP pass and you’ll be able to ride the rides without standing in line, you just have to show your pass,” he said.

Peter was amused, “How were you able to get this?” He asked.

“Business meeting for Stark Enterprises,” Tony replies as he dialed the person on his cell phone, he waited as it rang until the other person picked up. “Hey Bobby, it’s Tony Stark. Listen, I need you to do a VIP pass for a friend of mine,” he said.

Bobby? Peter thought frowning and he wishes that he was more than just a friend.

(End Flashback)

Splash Mountain had been fun and yet there was something missing as he walks around the park and taking pictures that he would be sending through text. The Samsung Galaxy J7 is fully equipped with WiFi Internet whenever there’s availability along with AT&T Data, plus it has awesome installed apps that Tony installed. 

Peter sighed as he stopped and he looked over to a couple who was holding hands with a smile on their faces. Was it true on what his friends said that Tony Stark was like a sugar daddy? Peter didn’t want to think otherwise as he looks down at his phone and texted Tony, he just hoped that he wasn’t interrupting anything.

I wish you were here with me, it’s quite lonely to be in Disneyland by myself -PP  
Yeah, Happy ditched me awhile back but that’s fine -PP  
Don’t get mad, Happy just doesn’t really like me that much -PP

Peter didn’t get an answer right away and so he decided to do more rides. It was right after Pirates of the Caribbean ride that he gotten a text back from Tony.

I’m going to fire Happy after I scold him! He should be watching you, not gallivanting on his own damn time! How’s Disneyland? You got enough money with you? -TS

Peter sighed as he shook his head and he decided to call Tony. Tony was able to pick up the phone right after the second ring. 

“Is everything alright?” Tony asked as soon as he answered.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a bit lonely, that’s all. Don’t fire Happy,” Peter replies as he went to a secluded area so that he can talk with Tony.

Tony sighed, “I still got work until eight, Peter. I can meet you in Disneyland once I’m done,” he suggested.

“No, it’s fine. The traffic will be a hassle if you do come here,” Peter said, “thanks for making me meet Bobby, Tony! I had no idea he was the manager of Disneyland,” he said happily.

“Yeah, well, he is selling some merchandise of Iron Man,” Tony replies. 

There was silent between the two as Peter could hear some scribble and someone talking to Tony in a harsh whisper: “.....ting is about to start soon, Mr. Stark. You have to present that idea,” the voice says.

“What idea?” Peter pipes up starling Tony at the other end.

“Ah, nothing kid. See you soon and have fun!” Tony exclaims and he hung up the phone before Peter could even say anything else.

\--------- 

The day went by and Peter was lucky enough to have that VIP pass from Tony as he was able to go on some of the rides at least twice. He was able to buy some stuff for Aunt May, Ned and MJ. Ned was going to flip when he finds out that he bought him the Hero-Droid BB-8 Fully Interactive! He had used the money that Happy had given him from Tony which was almost $400 and that amount alone made Peter’s jaw dropped.

He still couldn’t believe how fast the day went by as it was night already. Peter had front row seats to see the musical parade and fireworks, when he got there, he was surprised to see Tony standing there with a smile on his face. 

“H-How?!” Peter asked excitedly as it was only almost six.

Tony shrugged, “I was able to finish the deal early than I expected,” he said. 

Peter frowns as he didn’t believe Tony at all. “You know I don’t believe you, right?” He asked as he looks at Tony.

Tony smiled, “I’m here for you. You can give those bags to Happy,” he said gesturing to Happy who just came back from buying hot dog and a drink for Tony.

Happy grunted in dismay as he gave the food to Tony and gotten the bags from Peter. “I can do other stuff for you, Tony,” Happy replies unhappily. 

“Yes and one of them is watching after Peter,” Tony replies as he stares at Happy.

Happy sighed, “Yes sir,” he replies back.

“Just enjoy yourself, Happy! Did you….” Tony began as Peter zoned out from their conversation.

Peter shook his head as he was just overjoyed to see Tony here with him in Disneyland even for a few hours. He knew that Tony was just overreacting on Happy’s behavior with him and he hoped that after he spoke to Tony later on probably that he wouldn’t fire Happy cause of the behavior.

Just then his ears perked up as music begun to blast through the speakers, “Happy, mind taking video?” Tony asked.

Happy nodded as he took out his phone and begun to record the parade that was coming, Peter shook his head. I wonder if I could get through with Happy, Peter thought as his mind wanders away from the parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> Yeah, Happy does have issues, doesn't he? Plus Peter is thinking about this sugar daddy thing that Tony is doing. I'm not sure why there's no italics when I copied & paste from the word document this time, I'm using google docs. 
> 
> The next chapter should be up by this weekend. What is your favorite Marvel movie? There's so many but I think mine has to be Doctor Strange for #1 on my list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter almost got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe any Marvel movies!
> 
> I don't have any beta so all mistakes are my own. Thanks everyone for the kudos, hits, bookmarks and comments. I hope to see more increase of the #'s. Enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> \-------

Peter was jaw dropped when FRIDAY was able to give him access to the shop that was downstairs inside of Tony’s home. He barely have seen the house yesterday as he had been woken up by Happy so that they can go to Disneyland, he was able to see the exterior of the house which made him flabbergasted by the sight. 

Tony was yet in another meeting and Peter had decided to tour the house since the only places that he had seen so far was the living room, the guest room that he was staying and the bathroom since they’ve arrived late the other night. There was WIFI within the house and it sucked that Peter wasn’t able to chat with his friends since it was a school day. 

“H-Happy!” Peter calls out excitedly as he stares in awe and shocked at the cars and technology that was surrounding him.

There was footsteps that Peter could hear coming down as he was sure that Happy have been looking for him in the house. “You shouldn’t be here, kid!” Happy exclaims unhappily once he was downstairs.

Peter huffed, “Tony gave me complete access to the entire house, Happy. FRIDAY was able to open the door for me,” he added.

Happy sighed, “Boss is too soft on you,” he said.

Peter gestures to one of the cars that was in front of him, “Does Tony use that?” He asked going straight toward it.

“Be careful, kid. That’s a 2017 Audi R8 Coupe that costs almost $200,000,” Happy replies.

Peter gaped as he backed away, “Do you think Tony will let me ride in it?” He asked hopefully. 

“I doubt it,” Happy replies shaking his head, “so kid, why don’t we check out the pool or the piano? I think there’s even a cinema movie room somewhere in the house,” he added.

Peter perked up at the cinema movie room, “What movies?” He asked curiously.

\--------

“Um, Happy, who designed this?” Peter asked as he was in another state of awe and shocked.

“Miss Potts, I believe,” Happy replies as Peter saw there were cabinets lined up against the walls with movies. There were row and row of seats as if they were sitting in a movie theater facing the big screen. 

“Are the movies in alphabetical order?” Peter asked.  
“Um, not sure. It starts from A in this cabinet,” Happy said gesturing to the one beside them.

“FRIDAY, can you remind me when it’s lunch time or 2pm also? I’m going to watch at least two movies,” Peter piped up.

“Of course, Peter,” FRIDAY replies.

“What will you be doing, Happy?” Peter asked curiously.

“I have work to do online and a live meeting soon with Tony,” Happy replies grudgingly. 

Peter frowns, “Is everything alright?” He asked.

Happy stares at him as if he wanted to answer him and he didn’t say anything as he left Peter alone in the room. Peter huffed, “I’ll get through you,” Peter murmurs as he went to go and find a movie to watch.

\--------

It wasn’t until FRIDAY that she had announced that Tony Stark was home early and Peter was face-to-face with the man within the entertainment room. Peter got up but Tony shook his head, “I just wanted to see how you were doing, kid. They didn’t need me in the office and so they told me I could go home and do some work from there,” he explained.

Peter nodded, “Anything that I can do?” He asked.

Tony shook his head, “Have you eaten?” He asked as Peter shook his head. “Come up in five minutes and pause that movie, I ordered Chinese food,” he said with a smile as Peter nodded.

When Peter went upstairs, he heard Tony talking to someone at the front door and Peter decided to go to the piano that was by the window. He touches it as he wanted to feel the smooth surface of the piano. 

Tony was still talking and Peter decided to sit down on the piano and he looks at the keys that were in front of him. He had never played before but he knows the basics. He touched one key and there was a tune that came out from it, the talking at the front door had stopped also. Peter decided to do the exercises on the piano that MJ had taught him and he was starting to do it when Tony entered the living room with the takeout. 

“Do you play?” Tony asked intrigued as he sat the bags down on the table.

Peter shook his head, “MJ taught me a bit in school once,” he explained.

“Do you want me to teach you? The skill could come in handy,” Tony said and before Peter could say anything, Tony sat beside him on the bench as he looks down at the keys before him. “Do you know how to play ‘chopsticks?’” Tony asked.

Peter looks at him bewildered, “I only know the basics,” he said.

Tony nodded in understanding as he begun to play. Peter watches in awe as he watch the fingers move on the keys, it was mesmerizing and the music was beautifully played. Once the music was done, Peter looks up at Tony who was staring at him. “Well, that’s one of the easiest pieces to play,” he admitted.

Peter wasn’t sure what was happening, but it seemed that they were leaning towards to one another. The mood was broken when Jarvis announced: “Sir, you have an incoming phone call from Miss Potts.”

Tony coughed as if trying to hide the fact that something was happening, “Thanks, Jarvis. Tell her I’ll call her back in five minutes,” he said as he stood up from the bench. He looks at Peter, “there’s food at the table and you can get anything you want from the takeout. I’ll be back within a few minutes,” he said as he walks away.

Peter groans in dismay, if it weren’t for that phone call, would they have kissed?

\---------

Tony never came back from the phone call and Peter was lucky enough that he had turned off the movie since he came home. He decided to go swimming in the huge pool that he saw outside in the balcony that he had seen earlier. The day was hot as the sun was bright as Peter didn’t have any swimming trunks, he had decided to just swim naked as Tony didn’t have any nearby neighbors. 

The water felt nice and he had dunked down under the water as he came up and saw Tony, standing at the edge of the pool. “How’s the water, kid?” He asked.

“It feels relaxing, you should swim,” Peter replies with a smile.

“I have to finish some stuff first before I take you home, Peter. Will be leaving around six and having dinner within the jet, I already called your aunt,” Tony explained.

“Do you want to join me, Mr. Stark? I’m not wearing anything,” Peter says cheekily with a grin.

Tony froze at the spot as his eyes wanders downward on Peter’s body as he wanted to join him within the water. He gulped, “Maybe next time, Peter,” he said calmly.

Peter huffed, “Whatever you say, Mr. Stark. Hey, what about we go for a drive in one of your cars?” He suggested.

Tony laughed, “Maybe next time, kid,” he said and he left without another word before Peter could even say anything. 

\--------

Peter bumped into Happy within the hallway as he was wearing the robe that was put in the guest bedroom. “Hi Happy, everything okay?” He asked.

Happy sighed, “I’m sorry for being such an ass to you, Peter. I’m having relationship problems at home,” he said.

“It’s fine, at least I was able to tell Tony not to fire you,” Peter replies with a grin.

Happy nodded, “Thanks for that. I found out my girlfriend is cheating on me,” he explained.

“Maybe Tony could give you some time off?” Peter suggested.

“I’m hoping for that since the holidays are coming up,” Happy replies.

“If you need someone to talk to buddy, I’m here,” Peter says with a smile.

Happy nodded, “Thanks,” he said with a smile and he left Peter so that he could washen up before they leave to go to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was the chapter this time: yay or nay? 
> 
> Did you guys saw the trailer for Avengers Endgame? At least now there's an early release instead of being May 2019. 
> 
> Sorry for being a day late. The next chapter should hopefully be up by the middle of the week, if life doesn't get in the way or if there's another story idea in my head, heh. THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> I'm ignoring Infinity War. Let me know what you think of the story. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
